


wear your jealousy (like it's a piece of jewelry)

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: (kinda?), (maybe?) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, mild possessiveness, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: Shidou is not a jealous person.The universe conspires to prove him otherwise.
Relationships: Shidou Ryuusei/Itoshi Sae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	wear your jealousy (like it's a piece of jewelry)

**Author's Note:**

> You're telling me that the Shidou/Sae tag is a barren wasteland? The rare shipper in me cannot stand this fact, so I forced my brain to write this even though I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block with mild procrastination. Hahaha!
> 
> Anyway, here's a short and humble offering from yours truly. I hope you enjoy reading it!

**˚‧₊ ˚✧‧₊˚✧ ‧₊˚✧‧₊˚✧‧₊˚**

Shidou does a lot of things in his life.

He fights like a beast made of sharp-teeth and equally sharp-claws, punching and kicking his way forward with no regards to the consequences that come after; he plays football with an acrobatic and animalistic grace that leave everyone terrified and in awe; and he bulldozes his way to the top with a wild grin and an explosive sort of egoism as if that's exactly what he's born to do.

So yes, Shidou does a lot of things.

What he doesn't do, however, is be jealous.

Jealousy is something made for people who waver at the face of something bigger, not for him. Not now, not ever.

Shidou has always been sure of who he is, knows that he's made of greatness and that there's no other destination for him but above the rest of the world, shining brighter than a million suns combined. He is power and confidence and something akin to demonic energy condensed into the shape of a single human being. It's impossible for someone of his caliber to feel the suffocating claws of envy constricting around his throat.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself as he burns holes into the back of the nameless guy currently conversing so casually with Sae just one meter from where he's sitting.

"He looks like a dry twig," Shidou grumbles under his breath as he brings down his fork to stab the steak sitting innocently on top of his plate with enough force to startle the other party guests sitting two tables away.

Honestly, what is Sae even thinking, letting some weak-looking dude — Shidou vaguely recognizes him as the star player of an opposing team, but Shidou really doesn't give a damn — hold him up for so long? Sae's only supposed to grab a glass of lemon punch, not act like he's someone's long-lost friend and be gone from their table for more than a minute.

It's already been eight minutes, not that Shidou's counting, since the two started talking, and he's starting to feel an itch rising from beneath his skin, something that he can't quite get rid of no matter how much he tries to scratch it away. It's annoying, and Shidou wants nothing more than to punch something, or someone, preferably the idiot who thinks he can keep Sae to himself when _Shidou_ is the one that has gone with Sae to this stupid gathering when he isn't even a fan of parties and formal suits. It's especially irritating when Shidou notices how the tenseness that Sae seems to always carry on his shoulders eases, his posture going lax and comfortable, almost unguarded as his conversation with the other continues, and something that feels like green, thorny vines curl around Shidou's insides, squeezing his intestines and lungs until he can no longer breathe.

Shidou knows that it's not jealousy. 

It can't be because he's not wired like that. 

But then the other player leans forward, still keeping a polite distance and not quite invading the bubble of Sae's personal space, but Shidou finds himself gritting his teeth anyway, his hands clenching and unclenching on the soft white cloth covering his table, crumpling it and leaving wrinkles on its surface when he finally releases it from his grip.

It's unpleasant, watching Sae act so amicably towards someone whose name isn't even in Shidou's vocabulary, even more so when he knows that Sae's default setting is — supposed to be — indifference.

And because everything seems to be against Shidou that very evening, he catches the corners of Sae's lips curve upwards ever so slightly, fleeting and almost invisible like a ghastly apparition. It's something that's so subtle and so secretive that people often miss it, but Shidou has been around Sae long enough to know what Sae looks like when he's suppressing a smile, and the thought of someone else pulling that kind of reaction from Sae makes something inside Shidou burn. 

He thinks it might be hatred, fierce and unforgiving; mayhaps, it might even be anger, strong and waiting to break free like a nuclear combustion.

A small part of his mind whispers that it's envy and jealousy and everything in between, but he pointedly does not pay it any mind until he witnesses Sae's current conversation partner clap him on the shoulder.

Twice.

Maybe it's the way the other's bony hand lingers — _how dare he_ — on Sae's shoulder a few seconds more than Shidou deems acceptable, or maybe it's in the way Sae just lets him do as he pleases instead of brushing it off and insulting him like he usually does with almost everyone he comes across, but Shidou finds himself marching to where Sae stands, only taking five long strides to cover the distance between them that should have taken him more than ten steps.

"Uh? Hi?" Sae's new friend begins awkwardly, looking at him with his big brown eyes and elegantly defined eyebrows, his hand still frozen on Sae's shoulder.

Somehow, looking at him ignites something ugly in Shidou, and he realizes that he's jealous after all.

_He chose me._

Shidou wants to say.

_He chose me, so keep your hands off him._

"Hey," he says instead, moving closer to Sae while puffing out his chest and straightening his back in an effort to make himself bigger, more intimidating.

"Oh! Hey! I was just –" the other stammers, quickly letting go of Sae's shoulder as if burned. "I was just telling Itoshi—" 

"Actually," Shidou cuts the other off with a drawl, an undercurrent of poison behind his words, "we were just leaving."

"Right. Yeah. Yes, of course. Uhm…" the guy says, looking anywhere but him. He looks so uncomfortable, and Shidou absolutely loves it.

"We are?" Sae raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"Alright," Sae, much to Shidou's surprise, gives in with no protest as he turns to the other player. "Excuse us."

"No problem," Sae's soon to be ex-conversation partner says a little too quickly, "I'll just – yeah – I'll just go over there. Nice talking to you, Itoshi."

"Bye-bye," Shidou says, giving the guy a small wave and a grin that he hopes will give him nightmares for the next two weeks. It seems to have worked because the guy scrambles out of there like someone has just lit his hair on fire, and it's only when the other is several meters away from Sae that Shidou feels his mood return to normal.

"What are you doing?" Sae asks after a heartbeat of silence.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing," Sae counters, giving him the look that often makes Shidou feel as if he's the one who's a few inches shorter, and although Sae is admittedly plenty intimidating when has that look plastered on his pretty face, Shidou doesn't let it get to him.

Instead, he moves, taking a step and another until he's in front of Sae, and without any further preamble, pushes Sae against the wall, using both his arms to box him in. He’s being daring, more than usual, that is, but he has had an eventful night and has just learned something new about himself, which directly relates to Sae, so of course, he needs Sae to know everything.

"You're mine," Shidou asserts like it's the only thing that matters, conveying every little thing running inside his head with that statement alone, his eyes narrowing with an all too consuming fire as he watches Sae with unwavering intensity and trusting him to understand.

"You're wrong," Sae, undeterred by the swirling and heavy aura pouring out of Shidou's pores, says, weaving his words like they're made of truth as he holds the inferno behind Shidou's gaze with an icy calmness that never fails to make Shidou's fingertips buzz with electricity.

"Am I?" Shidou juts his chin out, delivering his question as if it's a challenge.

Sae scoffs and angles his head to the side — in the way that he used to do when he's amused, in the way that makes the hair framing his face sway to the side just enough to expose his jaw, in the way that Shidou finds both fascinating and infuriating — eyes never leaving Shidou's as he answers, "Did you forget? It's the other way around."

And that, _that_ , catches Shidou off guard. He’s not really expecting Sae to declare the same thing he has just told him, at least not with the amount of force and confidence Sae has managed to blend in with his words. It’s surprising but not entirely unpleasant, and Shidou’s trademark grin makes its way back to his lips, perhaps a tad smugger than it originally is.

"The other way around, huh?" Shidou barks out a laugh before boldly leaning towards Sae and stopping only until their noses are touching, "I can live with that."

**˚‧₊ ˚✧‧₊˚✧ ‧₊˚✧‧₊˚✧‧₊˚**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Shidou thinks Sae is his. Jokes on him because he's Sae's.
> 
> \- Sae is the boss in this relationship, and no one can convince me otherwise. 
> 
> \- Shidou even calls him boss. Sorry, I don't make the rules.
> 
> \- Please, for the love of all things sweet, talk to me about this ship. Please.
> 
> \- Here's to hoping this is the start of my writer brain deciding it's tired of procrastinating.
> 
> \- lol


End file.
